Existing mobile electronic devices comprise a first chassis and a second chassis, which can be moved between an opened state and a closed state. In such mobile electronic devices, electric power is supplied to a first conductor located in the first chassis, while a second conductor located in the second chassis is grounded. In this manner, the first conductor and the second conductor can provide an antenna. However, in such mobile electronic devices, the first conductor and the second conductor can provide an antenna based on using a signal comprising a single frequency band for communication. Accordingly, signals comprising a plurality of frequency bands may function less than optimum when using such mobile electronic devices for communication.
Therefore, there is a need for a mobile electronic device operable to receive signals comprising a plurality of frequency bands using an antenna comprising a plurality of conductors.